The Kiss
by Black-Hearted-Kid
Summary: Shadow finds his feelings for Amy and follows her to the Park. [One Shot] [ShadowxAmy]


**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they copyrighted to Sega.**

**The Kiss**

_Love can be found in many unexpected places,_

_Just remember that if one person rejects you,_

_The next one might not._

Station Square, a huge sprawling mass of a city, the cleanest and most crime free one that is but that's not that point, Perched on top of a skyscraper was a hedgehog, his whole the colour of the night, but the tips of his quills were a blood red colour, mixing perfectly with his black hue, You all know him as Shadow the hedgehog, The Ultimate Life form. Perched high upon this building the wind gently swaying his quills, and the sun slowly setting behind gave him somewhat, an heroic look as he stared down into the huge mass of heads, taking them in one by one in his mind until his eyes caught a flash of bright pink, pushing swiftly through the crowd closely followed by in Shadow's words, The Faker,

"Hmph, looks like Faker has upset Rose" He muttered, but the Name, Amy Rose, why did it always bring a sense of calm and joy to his heart? He admits she is beautiful, the way her Rose coloured quills trailed behind her as she ran, her brilliant emerald hues, always full of life,

_What the?_ Thought Shadow to himself, as his eyes lifted open.

"Do I love her?" He whispered, looking down into the crowd to see her breaking free, and running towards the Park,

"Look deep inside you Shadow…" A womanly voice whispered in the wind,

"Wha? Who's there?" Called Shadow,

"Who I am is of no importance" Called the voice to him,

"Look deep in your heart, and you will find the answer to your love problems" Added the voice slowly,

"Hmph" Scowled the ebony hedgehog, as he turned his thoughts once again to Amy Rose,

_Do I love her?_ He thought silently to himself. Suddenly an image formed in his mind,

_Wha?_ He thought,

"Time to figure out this mystery" Muttered Shadow, leaping down from building to building, landing in one of the trees in the park.

"Where did she go?" Cursed Shadow slightly, glancing round the surrounding area for any hint of pink among the green of the grass and bushes. His sensitive ears soon picked up the sound of crying to his left, he leaped down onto the soft grass and walked towards the noise. He peered through a small bush and soon found whatwas making it, Amy Rose sitting with her back against a tree, sobbing into her hands,

_Its now or never _Her ebony admirer thought to himself, as he stepped into the small clearing and sat next to the weeping Rose, she slowly stopped crying and looked up as she sensed another being beside her, Emerald hue locked with Crimson as their eyes met,

"What's wrong?" Spoke Shadow, the care clear in his voice and eyes, at the question Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and buried her face into his chest, weeping quietly, as Shadow patted her head,

"It's better to talk about it then keep it bottled up" He said down to her, as she lifted her head,

"Sonic said… That that he h.h…he…ha…hat…..hates me" Stuttered Amy, burying her face once again into Shadow's chest and sobbing into him as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close.

_Somehow, this feels so right to me. _Thought the Black Hedgehog. Amy soon stopped her sobbing but kept her arms tightly wrapped round Shadow, He lifted her chin with his finger to lock their eyes again,

"Shhh Amy" He whispered to her,

"It'll be ok" He added wiping a tear from her cheek,

"Do you think it will be?" Amy spoke in response,

"Yes Amy I do, there are other boys out there who would die to be with you" He spoke softly to her,

"Are you over him?" He whispered, gazing into her eyes and into her soul.

"Yes, I think I've found someone else" She responded with a slight giggle,

"And who could this lucky man be?" He spoke to her, as his head slowly inched towards hers, their lips barely a breath apart. Amy blushed slightly noticing how close they were. Shadow slowly took her lips in a loving embrace, rising a deeper blush in Amy's cheeks, and stirring on upon his own. The kiss in Shadow's eyes seemed to last forever as he poured all his new found love for her into it, Soon they broke apart for air, breathing deeply as Shadow smiled at her,

"So who is this lucky guy then?" Questioned Shadow, a grin upon his features,

"You are Shadow" She whispered lovingly to him blushing more as Shadow wrapped his arms round her again,

"I'm glad" Shadow spoke softly to her, as she rested her head upon his chest, falling asleep slowly as Shadow gazed to the stars….

**The End**

**Soooooo what ya think? My first try at a romantic story, please leave a Review.**


End file.
